


Misapprehension

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Study, Introspection, M/M, Pre-War, Telepathy, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave ponders the crowds' interpretations of his interactions with Blaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misapprehension

Despite his best shields, in public, thoughts and feelings still brushed against Soundwave's mind. And though he long ago learned to treat this like any other background noise, he still noticed patterns.  
  
One in particular he found curious, and it struck him again as he sat here next to Blaster in an upper-level park.   
  
As usual, his companion happily chattered along with little input required from Soundwave; that had been one thing he found enjoyable about Blaster. He'd quickly picked up that Soundwave was simply taciturn, not disinterested, and moved on in their acquaintance.   
  
But the undercurrent Soundwave gleaned from the crowds was a false impression; that Blaster tried too hard, that Soundwave wasn't interested in what he was saying, that Soundwave was ignoring him –  _he should just give up,_  he heard, over and over again.  _That bot has no interest in him._  
  
How strange, Soundwave thought. These passersby knew nothing of them, but they gave judgement so swiftly. They couldn't know that Blaster just liked to talk, and Soundwave liked to listen.  
  
And he especially liked Blaster's voice. 


End file.
